Death Note: Angel and Devil
by Lady Creepypasta
Summary: There were once two twins. One twin was a child prodigy. The other twin knew when anyone around him would die. Raised together to be good people, only one can come out on top. Witness the rise of one brother and the fall of the other as one becomes the World's Greatest Detective and the other becomes the World's Greatest Criminal. Contains upsetting scenes.


_**Death Note: Angel and Devil**_

 **~I~**

It was a cold, snowy evening one English Winter. Quillsh Wammy, otherwise known as Watari, stood by the entrance to his newly-founded school: Wammy's House. Grasping his hand was a young boy with pale skin and messy black hair. He was wrapped in the warmest Winter clothes, staying close to his new teacher. The older man looked down at the child, seeing the look of fear in his eyes. He was afraid of change. He was shy. So the elderly male pat his back gently, assuring the boy that he was going to be alright.

Walking up the path behind the two was a friend of Watari's, carrying a child identical to the other. This child had his face buried firmly in the man's shoulder, the man going by the name of Roger Ruvie. Watari looked back at him and nodded his head, signalling the other male to unlock the gates with the key in his free hand. Once unlocked, Roger heaved the gate open with only one hand before beginning to walk further up the private road which led to the old-fashioned building. Watari followed his life-long friend, gently pulling the boy beside him along.

These boys were two of the first students to attend the school.

...

The twins sat on a sofa together as Watari sat opposite them in an armchair, a coffee table sitting between the two seats. The older male formerly sipped a cup of tea before placing it down on his saucer, then placing the saucer and cup onto the coffee table.

"You two know why you are here," he began. "You both have very... unique qualities. I opened this school specifically for children like you, and one day I hope that one of you can change the world."

The first child was awkwardly perched on the sofa, appearing quite distracted. He crawled across the sofa to his twin, poking his cheek. His brother, on the other hand, was sat normally with his hands under his behind as he stared at the ground. He glanced very briefly at his duplicate before moving his head very slightly to the side, trying to avoid being poked.

Watari let out a very small sigh as he continued. "Lawliet, you have apparently passed every test in your primary school with flying colours," he recalled, catching the curious boy's attention. "Beyond, you have the ability to predict the deaths of those around you - something that no other human being has." Unlike Lawliet, Beyond gave no reaction to the words. "Both of you in your different ways have the potential to make this world a safer place. Many crimes are hard to resolve with the growing modern world allowing for more hiding places and anonymity, which is why we need the anonymous to protect the public against the true evils of this world."

"Like... superheroes?" Lawliet asked quietly. Watari smiled slightly.

"Very similar to superheroes," he agreed. "But you can never tell anyone who you are. Never show your faces when you become those superheroes. Never let anyone know your name or your face, only tell people your pretend names."

"When do we become superheroes?" Lawliet questioned, though he still didn't seem too focused. He was more focused on picking up the coasters on the coffee table and stacking them into a very short tower.

"When you grow up," Watari answered. "But you won't be like the superheroes you see in comics; real superheroes are still very human."

"He's right," came the voice of a young man with dark and floppy red hair along with pure white eyes. He had no emotion in his expression as he approached the three. "Superheroes aren't exactly real. Heroes are what you will find in this world. They hit bad guys with a little weapon called 'justice', and every time the best heroes use this weapon, there is a happy ending."

"Whoa..." Lawliet gasped, looking amazed.

"Ah, Kit, I trust you will help teach these two boys about justice?" Watari smiled. "They need to know the secrets to using it properly, after all."

"Tch," the young man, Kit, scoffed. "I'll teach them the secrets if I know I can trust them with such knowledge. Besides, they're a little too young to be able to understand the concepts of justice." With that comment, Kit left the room since he was only walking through it to get to his desired destination in the large building.

"Was he a hero, Watari?" Lawliet asked.

"Yes," Watari nodded with a smile. "Kit is his hero name. He helped Roger and I open this school."

"Will we get cool hero names, too?" Lawliet queried, staring intensely at the older man. Watari just chuckled.

"You will," he answered. "But your parents need to sign a contract to show that they agree to say nothing about your identities; we don't want any leaked information about who you two really are."

"If people find out about our identities, bad guys will hurt us, right?" Lawliet assumed.

"Yes," Watari nodded, looking a little more serious now. "Your enemies will find out where you live, who your friends are and who you are related to. They might not just hurt you, but also the people you care about."

"I'd never let them hurt mummy and daddy! Right, Beyond?!" Lawliet declared, looking at his brother. Beyond gave no response.

"I'm sure you two will be very good at keeping secrets," Watari smiled. "Now then, I will show you to your dorm rooms; soon more children will be joining this school, so you two won't be by yourselves."

"I think it's going to be fun here!" Lawliet chirped, sounding excited. "A secret school for smart children who will grow up to be heroes! I think it's going to be nice here!"

But outside of the room, Kit actually stood by the door. He was listening to the conversation while drinking a shot of whisky. "Hmph," he huffed to himself quietly. "They don't know what world they're entering."

 **~End of Chapter~**


End file.
